Receuil de songfics
by Mamzelleblack
Summary: Des song-fics que j'écris et qui j'espère vous feront paisir je les éditerais petit a petit .
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Hello tout le monde. Voici plein de song-fics qui, je l'espère, vous plairont. Il y en a pour à peu prés tout les goûts. Sur ce je vous laisse lire la première, c'est un dramione assez triste que l'on vois au travers de Drago sur la chanson de Louis Bertignac :ces idées là

**

* * *

**

**C'est idées là**

Seul. Je suis seul dans cette pièce faite pour deux, nous deux. Mais que fais-tu ? tu as bien une demi-heure de retard. Ce n'est pas possible de ta part, cela ne te ressemble pas. J'espère que tu n'as rien. Si ça se trouve Rusard t'as vu et tu n'as pas pu venir. Non, ce n'est pas ça tu m'aurais prévenu. Alors pourquoi tout ce retard ? Tu n'as rien j'en suis dur mais alors qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? S'il te plait dépêche toi !

_« Bébé, faudrait rentrer tu vois_

_Je suis en mal d'être avec toi_

_La machine à café est détraquée_

_Et les cendriers tous renverser_

_Des heures et des heures passés_

_Devant la lumière de ma télé_

_Des nuit sans dormir, à me demandé_

_Où tu peux bien aller »_

Et le pire c'est ma peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose alors que tu as, sûrement, juste eu un empêchement. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai peur comme ça alors que l'on est à Poudlard. Bien en sûreté dans l'école. Peut être pour ce que les personnes de ma maison pourraient te faire s'ils étaient au courant. Ou peut être à cause de mon père, beaucoup plus cruel que les serpentards de notre année. Mais rien ne t'ais arrivé n'est ce pas ?

_« Faut pas me laisser traîner là._

_Seul avec ces idées là_

_J'suis pa si fort que tu crois_

_Oh non pas si fort que ça »_

Je me sens seul sans toi. Et là, je me sens beaucoup trop seul avec, en prime, cette douleur incessante au bras. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer en ton absence. Tu es mon air, mon cœur car c'est toi qui l'a découvert. Tu lui as redonné vie et sans lui, sans toi, moi, je suis rien. Rien du tout dans ce monde. Un pauvre con prétentieux pommé dans un monde inconnu. Tu es mon repère, mon antidote à cette marque imposée qui me dégoûte au plus profonde de moi.

_« Bébé, un doute en moi c'est figé_

_Tu ne vas plus rentrer_

_Je peux faire une croix sur toi_

_Comment ne pas m'imaginer_

_Ta petite gueule entre ses bras_

_Comment ne pas crier_

_Comment ne pas pleurer_

_Oh je suis fatigué »_

Oh ton hiboux ! Enfin des nouvelle de toi. Si tu savais a qu'elle point c'est . . . Malfoy ? Mais pourquoi t'as mis mon nom de famille ? Qu'est ce qui ta pris ? . . . tu me vouvoies aussi. Qu'est ce qui ce passe tout ça me fait peur. . . Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense je t'en conjure. . . Non ! Tu ne peux pas ! Tu m'as appris tant de chose qui comptent dans les plus importantes comme aimer, t'aimer malgré tout les préjugés que l'on m'a enseigner. Tu peux pas me laisser.

_« Faut pas me laisser traîner là_

_Seul avec ces idées là_

_J'suis pas si fort que tu crois_

_Non pas si fort que ça »_

Tu sais, je te l'ai déjà dit, que chaque minutes que tu passais dans mes bras était mieux que posséder tout les gallions du monde. Tu était ma perle de nacre, la plus belle, la plus précieuse de toutes mes pierres. Tu étais mon trésors, toutes les plus belle merveille du monde rassemblées ne t'arrivaient pas à la cheville. Et puis tu disais que tu m'aimais, que j'était la plus belle chose qui te sois arrivé. Des Mensonges. Je suis désolé, je ne te ferrais plus perdre ton temps hermione.

_«Bébé, Non . . ._

_Je ne suis pas si fort que ça_

_Bébé. . .Bébé. . . »_

Le lendemain on retrouva Drago Malfoy dans une salle du septième étage, écroulé, mort dans une flaque de sang. On compris vite la raison de son suicide avec la lettre adresser Hermione Granger. Mort d'un trop plein d'amour, on l'enterra deux jours plus tard. Mois plus tard la guerre éclata faisant de nombreux mort comme Remus, Tonks ou Colin mais aussi Hermione Granger retrouvée sur la tombe de Drago Malfoy, une lettre d'adieu dans la main, une poignard dans le cœur.

The end

* * *

Voila, dites moi ce que vous en penser que vous ayez aimer ou pas tout est bon pour s'amélioré ^^. J'en remets une dés que possible.

Mamzelleblack


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà une autre song fics posté tard ce soir avant d'aller me coucher. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et que vous appréciez cette fics.

Bien sur les personnage ne sont pas a moi.

**

* * *

**

**Je saigne encore**

Nous sommes en juin, il fait beau, les oiseaux chantent, saint Potter a tué Lord Voldy et tout le monde est content. Sauf moi qui ai plutôt envie de me pendre. Non mais vous avez bien lu, moi Drago Malfoy, Prince adulé des serpents a des envie de suicide. Surtout quand il voit la belette tourné autour d'Hermione. Non, pas d'erreur je l'appelle bien Hermione. Pour tout vous avouer je suis tombé amoureux de cette fille que j'appelais sang de bourbe. Mais son cœur n'est pas pour moi elle me le fait bien comprendre, Pas de problème pour ça. Et regardez moi Weasmoche se pavaner devant elle. Répugnant.

_« Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps_

_Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur_

_Il a même droit au regard qui le rend plus fort_

_Et moi la chaleur de ta voix dans le cœur »_

Le pire c'est qu'il devient arrogant alors qu'il n'a strictement rien pour l'être. Non mais franchement pourquoi reste-elle avec lui ? Pourquoi le laisse-t-elle faire ? J'ai honte de le dire mais j'adorerais être a sa place. Qu'elle accepte ce que j'ai à lui offrir. Mon cœur, ma vie, mon âme et toute les richesse que je possède. Mon corps aussi mais que quand elle le voudra. Je lui aurais donner tout ça avec plaisir si elle ne m'avez pas repousser moi et mon amour. Oh elle sait que j'en souffre mais, Honnêtement, vous croyez qu'elle en a quelque chose à faire. Franchement, il faut dire ce qu'y est, elle s'en fiche !

_« Ca fait mal croit-moi_

_Une lame enfoncé loin dans mon âme_

_Regarde en toi_

_Même pas l'ombre d'une larme_

_Et je saigne encore_

_Je souris à la mort_

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

_Je te blesse dans un dernière effort »_

Non mais il faut que je fasse quelque chose, ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Il ne doit pas s'en tirer aussi facilement.

Il faut que j'intervienne :

« Alors Weasley, on drague ? Tu sais, juste un conseil, prend des fille trop bien pour toi.

_ T'as gueule Malfoy.

_ Non mais faut être réaliste. Jamais tu pourras avoir une fille comme elle.

_ La ferme la fouine, il a plus de chance que toi sur ce point. »

Cette phrase, c'est toi qui me l'a jeté avant de partir avec tes deux sais j'en ai marre de souffrir. Ca suffit j'abandonne. Allons, même si je ne l'ai jamais aimer, rejoindre ma chère tante.

_« Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors_

_Et toi tu te permet de dire encore, encore_

_Je sais que ce qui nous tue pas nous rend plus fort_

_Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort »_

La tour d'astronomie, Merlin que c'est haut. Je serais sûrement défiguré une fois arrivé en bas par la voie rapide. Enfin ce n'est pas bien grave, ma belle gueule ne sert qu'a faire fantasmer les filles mais pas la bonne alors. Sinon avec ou sans élan ? Mmmh, avec. J'ai bien trop peur de me louper ou de m dégonfler si je m'assois sur le rebord de la tour avant de je recule de quelque mètre pour être sûr de ne plus pouvoir m'arrêter. Je sais que j'aurais pu choisir autre chose mais il faut avouer que ce serais plus risqué ( on pourrais me sauver ) et surtout moins choquant. Maintenant il faut que je cours puis je sautes.

_« Ca fait mal croit-moi_

_Une lame enfoncé loin dans mon âme_

_Regarde en toi_

_Même pas l'ombre d'une larme_

_Et je saigne encore_

_Je souris à la mort_

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

_Je te blesse dans un dernière effort »_

Ca y est. J'ai sauté. Je revois toute ma vie défiler devant mes yeux. J'ai l'impression de voler puis le sol. Des bruit d'os qui craquent, un liquide chaud se déversant autour de moi pour former une flaque rouge. Finalement je ne me suis pas loupé, et en plus, je ne ressens aucune douleur. Je me déclares officiellement mort. Ma dernière penser à était pour toi, Hermione. Je me disais que je voulais que ça soit toi qui découvre mon corps gisant dans mon sang. Tu sais ? Juste pour voir l'ampleur des dégâts que tu peux faire dans la vie d'un homme, et même d'un Malfoy.

_« Mais je saigne encore_

_Je souris à la mort_

_Mais je saigne encore_

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps »_

* * *

Alors ? vous en pensez quoi ? En tout cas j'ai beaucoup aimer l'écrire et j'espère que vous avez retrouvé ce plaisir dans votre lecture.

MamzelleBlack


End file.
